1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tuners.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) tuners extract information from a selected channel within a spectrum of available channels. RF tuners are used in, for example, cable modems, satellite set top boxes, cable set top boxes, and the like.
What are needed, therefore, are improved methods and systems for tuning an RF signal.